memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Padme's New Job/Chapter One
In orbit around Babel is the USS Intrepid, USS Enterprise, IKS Bortas, Relkar, IRW Chulan. At the conference room Senator Danielle Martin holds a padd as Padme has her hand on it. Do you Padme Amidala swear to uphold the duty of a Senator and to always be on the side of the law no matter how tough it gets Senator Martin says as she looks at her. Padme nods at her. I do swear and I won't fail the Federation Padme says as she looks at Senator Martin. Danielle smiles at her. Then welcome to the job Senator Amidala Senator Martin says as they shook hands. Typhuss and John look at each other. Don't worry my sister will take good care of Padme I've been meaning to talk to you about something it's Commander Madden he's been pushing himself pretty hard in the holodeck as of late John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him worried about his XO as well. Did you talk to him says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Yeah he was surprised about how me and you felt that Starfleet Command was holding him back from proving himself as a capable CO in your absence John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss turns to John. I should be able to leave my ship with my first officer in command while I am not there says Typhuss as he looks at John. Akaar still thinks Kadan isn't a capable commanding officer for the Enterprise John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Akaar is wrong says Typhuss as he looks at John. After the ceremony John is talking with Padme. So you think this is the best thing for you Senator? John asked as he looks at her as their in line to get scanned. She looks at him. Yeah it's one of the best things I could ever do for the Federation it took my sister bugging me to do this Padme says after they're scanned. Their walking to the conference hall for the meeting with the allied forces. During the Xindi War I thought I wasn't gonna make it off that super weapon they built, but Typhuss was there to pull me out at the last second he's a great friend John says as he looks at her. Then they heard an explosion John grabs Padme and they get out of the way as debris falls down and a support beam falls and half the building blows up. On board the Intrepid Admiral Kira is looking over crew and status reports when the klaxon sounds and Commander Madden's voice comes over the com. Admiral Kira to the bridge Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss puts the padd down and heads to the bridge he walks onto the bridge and looks at Commander Madden. Report says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. He looks at him as he gets up from the Captain's chair. The conference hall was bombed Commander Madden says as he looks at the Admiral. B'Elanna looks at him. Typhuss John and Padme were at the conference hall B'Elanna says as she looks at him. He turns to Curtis as he goes to the turbolift. Contact Starflet Command and tell them what happened says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis and walks into the turbolift. Transporter room 2 says Typhuss to the computer, the doors close and the lift starts to move. At the conference hall debris is everywhere and several support beams are down as Admiral Kira and a rescue team from the allied forces beamed down to seach for survivors, as he's walking along he hears a cough and a groan and tapped his combadge to get ahold of whoever it came from. Hello, is anyone alive says Typhuss as he looks around. Then he heard John's voice. Typhuss we're here John says as he is trapped with Padme under a lot of rubble. Typhuss walks over to a pile of rubble and he calls out to them. John, Padme keep talking says Typhuss as he digs through the rubble. Typhuss we're down here come keep digging John says as he's keeping Typhuss around him and Padme's position. Typhuss removes the last piece of debris and helps John up as he dusts himself off and then they both help Padme up as a medical team examines them as Typhuss asked if their all right. Are you two all right says Typhuss as he looks at John and Padme. John looks at him and nods. Yeah John says as he looks at Typhuss. Padme looks at Typhuss. If it wasn't for Admiral Martin I would be dead right now how did you know that a bomb was about to go off? Padme says as she looks at him then at Typhuss. Typhuss and John take her somewhere private and explain to her about the Replicator nanites in John's body. John has Replicator nanites in his body says Typhuss as he looks at Padme. She looks at them. You know the risk with those things and how long it took us to stop the Milky Way Replicators, from taking over the Alpha Quadrant? Padme asked as she looks at them. John looks at her. Padme don't worry these are just to heal my wounds and I can interface with enemy computers and find stuff out about tactical information John says as he looks at her. Typhuss looks at her. We have a bigger problem on our hands, do you know anyone that wants to kill you says Typhuss as he looks at Padme. She looks at them. I'm not sure I've not had any enemies before Padme says as she looks at them. John thinks about it for a second. There was a person wearing a hood and a cape that walked by both me and Padme and entered a room where the bomb went off, damn woman enough already I'm fine John says as he looks at Doctor Crusher. She looks at him. Admiral you've got a concussion Beverly says as she looks at him. He looks at her then sees a pile of dust and kneels down. Crap I knew this day would come but never thought it would be soon John says as he has some Replicator nanites that died in the explosion in his hand. Typhuss looks at him. Maybe its one of my enemies says Typhuss as he looks at Padme, John and Beverly.